Beautiful Accident
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Two damaged people share a one night stand. A one night stand that could change their lives forever. What a beautiful accident it leads them into. Hameron. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, again, people. Don't yell at me for making another story! This is going to be a two-shot. My buddy obsessedwithstabler co-authored this with me. She took on House, and I did Cameron. We own nothing! **

Allison Cameron took a deep breath and stood straighter. She stood there in silence for several seconds. It had been a month. One month since the one-night stand between her and House. As she called it. But deep down, it was more than that to her. She had felt the love. It wasn't just a night of drunken sex, it was more like a miracle. But now she had the biggest news she had ever received, and was left with one task- telling House. She hesitated, and knocked on the door to his apartment.

There was a shuffling sound, and the locks clicked before the door slowly opened. Cameron was the last person he had expected to see, and he scratched his head. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "Can I come in?" She looked into his electric blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

He studied her, then finally turned around, pushing the door open completely so she could follow. Something was different about her. He could see it in the way she looked, and hear it in her voice. Without a word, he shuffled to his Steinway piano and sat down.

Cameron took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "House, there's something you need to know. Please listen to me."

He slid his hand over the keys, then turned his head and watched her. "You and Cuddy finally got it on, and you caught the whole thing on tape?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "Last month, when we-" She trailed off, and she saw House's eyebrow draw as he recalled the night.

The memories washed over him, and he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Cameron, we were both drunk that night..."

She sighed. "I know," she admitted. "I'm not here to ask you to be in a relationship." But part of her wanted to be in one with him.

"Good." That was a relief. He wasn't the kind of man who was looking for a relationship, and even if he was, she deserved a lot better than an old bastard like himself.

"I don't know how to say this," she whispered, tears beginning to fill her teal blue eyes. She didn't know how she would do it without a father for her baby. She wanted him to be in it with her.

"Say what, Cameron?" His voice was unusually calm and almost soothing.

"You're not going to like this," she said hoarsely.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Cameron took a shaky breath and reached for House's hand. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

It took him a moment to respond. "Pregnant?"

"Yep," she choked. "I-I just found out today."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"I haven't had sex with anybody else in a-" she hesitated. "A long time." Ever since she had left Princeton Plainsboro.

He got up and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, and without a word left his apartment.

A tear rolled down Cameron's cheek. She shakily collapsed onto his sofa and began to cry. Her shoulders shook with sobs.

That night, the door opened, and House shuffled into the apartment. Cameron was asleep on his couch, and he hesitated before moving to her. "What do I do?" he whispered as he watched her sleep. "I can't be someone's dad."

Cameron flinched in her sleep. Her arm was lazily draped over her eyes. She heard his voice. "Mhm," she mumbled.

He paused, thinking hard for several moments before laying a calloused hand on her abdomen.''

"I knew you'd hate me," she murmured, half asleep. She put her slender hand over his.

He slowly shook his head. "I don't hate you," he said gruffly.

"You left," she said. "I was afraid of that."

"I came back, didn't I?"

Cameron's answer took several seconds. "What's your decision?"

"There's no decision, Cameron. I don't think I can be in a relationship with you... but my kid is going to know his father." And he had to be a better father than his own had been.

"Thank you," she whispered, suddenly more awake. She sat up and looked up at him. She could see his expression soften when they met each other's eyes.

After a moment, he reached out and gently brushed her hair back. "I don't know... how to be a father."

"I know that you can be an ass," she said softly, earning the slightest smirk from him. "But you don't realize that kids actually like you."

He almost laughed. "That's because I give them candy."

"I know," she said. "But there's just something about you that kids adore."

He shrugged. He didn't really agree, but he let her believe that. Absently his eyes strayed to her flat abdomen. She was carrying his child...

"Believe me," Cameron said, catching his stare. "You'd be a good daddy. But God bless us if it becomes a daddy's girl."

He shook his head. "You're having a boy. I can feel it."

Cameron arched a brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." And he would never say so, but he always thought that if he ever had kids, he would have liked to have a son.

"House?"

He finally met her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered. "I can't do this alone."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "You could have picked a much better father."

"No," Cameron protested. "I couldn't."

"Yeah, you could have." He kissed her cheek, then straightened up. "It's late, and us cripples have to get to bed early so we can be all bright eyed and bushy tailed when we harass Cuddles."

"How did you know?" Cameron asked. "How did you know I was staying?"

He smirked. "You're as predictable as Wilson." He limped away, coming back a few minutes later with a clean blanket and pillow.

"What's that for?" Cameron asked.

"I keep the apartment cold." He unfolded the blanket and handed it to her.

"Y-you want me to stay here?"

"If you don't want to..."

"No!" Cameron protested, perhaps a bit too quickly. She blushed. "I-I'd like to."

He nodded, handing her the pillow before he shuffled away. "I like my coffee black and my eggs over-easy," he informed her.

"I wondered what your motives were," Cameron retorted, pulling the blanket over herself.

He snickered and shuffled into his bedroom.

Cameron watched him limp away and the lights went out. She gazed into the darkness, suddenly feeling alone.

He quietly undressed and slipped into his bed, but he didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he listened for any sounds from the living room, where the mother of his child slept. His child... He was going to be a father...

Shit.

Cameron squirmed on the sofa. She didn't feel like she could sleep. She had too many thoughts in her brain. She was going to be a mother, House was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2. It takes place after the baby's born. Like the last chapter, I did Cameron, obsessedwithstabler did House. She also did Wilson and the baby. I did the nurse. Heheh. I own the unnamed nurse I randomly used. We own the baby! Heheheh! Review.**

House blew out a heavy breath as he sat in Cameron's dark hospital room. Beside him, Cameron slept in her bed, a little smile on her face. Without a sound, he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. Then he got to his feet and shuffled across the room.

Beside Cameron's bed was a clear bassinet, and House heard the tiny noises made by the little wrinkled and red person that wasn't even a day old. Six hours ago, he had held Cameron's hand and watched as she brought that life into the world.

And it still hadn't quite sank in yet. He was a father. He was responsible for a completely innocent and helpless little person. His stomach clenched.

At that moment, a nurse walked into the hospital room. Her mouth dropped when she saw House, the sarcastic ass who harrassed the entire staff, staring at a tiny baby in Cameron's room.

Immediately he glared at the nurse. He didn't want his child gawked at. "What are you doing?"

The nurse flinched. "I-I'll come back later," she stammered. "I didn't know you were busy." The terrified nurse scampered out

He smirked and looked down into the isolette. "See that?" he whispered. "If you're really my kid, you'll learn how to do that."

The baby gurgled.

"Yeah. I know, I'm not much to look at." His hard look softened just a little. "I'm sorry that you got stuck with such a lousy father."

He leaned closer to the isolette and looked at the bracelet on the baby's tiny wrist. Cameron Allison House. His daughter.

He heard Cameron stir, but said nothing.

"Mm," Cameron mumbled. She lazily opened her eyes and saw House standing there over the isolette, looking at the baby. Their little girl .

Shifting his cane to his left hand, he reached down and awkwardly scooped the baby up in his right arm. Then he sat down in the closest chair. He hadn't been eager to hold the baby right after she was born, and Cameron hadn't been willing to let her go. And now, he still didn't feel ready. But he got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to get away with not holding the little thing until she was moving around on her own.

Cameron smiled at the sight. She knew that no matter what House thought, that he would be a good father. She knew that deep down under the sarcastic exterior, lay a more gentle side.

He studied the baby's puckered face. "I'm going to make a lot of mistakes," he whispered. "I'm not the man your mom thinks I am. But if it helps, your Uncle Wilson likes kids. Maybe he can help me."

Cameron was silent. She could see the pain in House's face as he mumbled the words, mixed with fear. It was so beautiful, yet so heartbreaking.

"You and your mom both deserve better, much better than I could ever give you. But I'll be here."

She knew what House was terrified of- becoming his father. But she knew that House would never bring himself to hurt a child. She wanted to grab his hand and tell him that he was wrong.

He studied the baby's face, looking for any sign of his self. But all he could see was her mother. Her nose, her mouth... He held the baby closer.

Cameron could see his face soften, and it made him look loving as she watched him hold the baby, the tiny, beautiful creature that she-that they-had made.

He shifted the baby to his shoulder and gently rubbed her back with a calloused hand. He didn't have the faith or confidence that Cameron had in him, but he had to believe that he could be a better father than his had been.

Cameron knew that he could do it. She trusted him to help her raise their little daughter, to change diapers, teach to walk and talk, send to school.

House heard Cameron sigh, and he glanced over at her.

"You're going to be great," she whispered.

He looked at the baby again. Cameron had so much faith in him. To her, he could do no wrong. But that wasn't true. If he wasn't careful, he could destroy the life of an innocent baby.

"I trust you," Cameron continued. "I know that you'll be a good father. You'll be there for her."

"There's a difference in being there and being a good father." And while he was sure that he could be there, he wasn't as confident about being a good father.

"A good father takes care of a child," Cameron said. "I know you'll do that. I know that you can protect her."

Maybe he was the one she needed to be protected from.

The baby began to whimper, and he looked at the tiny face.

Cameron sighed. Her words had come from her heart, they were the honest truth. But she read House's face and could tell that he didn't believe her.

He shushed the baby, and he was shocked when she settled and grasped his shirt with her impossibly tiny fingers.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl," Cameron pointed, smiling. "See? She already likes you."

He looked at Cameron, and there was a glimmer of hope in his cerulean eyes. But after a moment, he broke the gaze and looked at the baby again

Cameron's teal eyes followed his every move. "I saw that," she whispered.

He looked across the room, then settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. The baby seemed to be just as tired as he was. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Cameron watched as he began to finger the baby's tender cheek, a look of love in his eyes. It was amazing

Holding the baby close, he propped his legs up on Cameron's bed. "Wilson is her godfather," he said decisively. They hadn't talked about it, but if anyone could help him learn to be a decent father, Wilson was definitely a good choice

Cameron nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "Are you starting to believe me?"

He shrugged. Maybe the lack of sleep was starting to get to him, but he was finally allowing himself to consider the possibility that he might not be the worst father.

Cameron smiled at him She reached forward and lay her slim hand on his arm. "You believe me, I know."

He shrugged again. "It's late. You should go back to sleep."

"I've been sleeping a long time," she replied. "You need to sleep more than I do."

"I'll sleep later. You just had a kid."

"And you've been sitting here awake for over six hours."

"I'll sleep," he said firmly. He made himself more comfortable in the chair, reasoning that he hadn't left because he didn't want any more nurses staring at his baby.

Cameron pushed herself up in bed. "And I crushed your hand when I was in labor."

"My hand is fine."

"Just sleep," Cameron commanded. "You need it."

"So do you," he countered, rubbing his daughter's back.

Cameron could see the affection he used as he rubbed their baby's back. "I'll sleep when you sleep." She looked at his worn face, and knew he was absolutely exhausted.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping."

"Cute," Cameron scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Real cute."

He smirked. "I know I am."

Cameron watched as he caressed the tiny baby in his arm. It would make an amazing family photo. "Yep," she whispered. "You are."

With an amused chuckle, he lightly brushed his lips against the baby's head. Then he leaned his head back and yawned wearily

The gentle kiss he gave the baby was what really made Cameron happy. It was a kiss a loving father gave his daughter. It was so incredible, so amazing.

House fell asleep a few moments later, still holding the baby securely to his chest.

The door opened quietly a few moments later, and a bright eyed, grinning Wilson eased into the room. He waved at Cameron.

"Hey," Cameron said, returning the wave.

He looked at House and the baby. "She's beautiful, Allison."

Cameron nodded proudly. "She is," she whispered softly.

Quietly he went to the bed. He was one of the only people House and Cameron had chosen to tell who the baby's father was, and he felt trusted. He looked at Cameron. "He's been here with you all night?"

"All night," she said. "He just now went to sleep." She studied House's sleeping figure, and their tiny daughter in his arms.

Wilson also watched his best friend holding the newborn. "He looks...happy," he commented, amazed.

"He is," Cameron agreed. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"He'll figure it out." He moved to his best friend's chair and reached for the baby. When the baby moved, House grumbled and held her tighter, then settled down again. Wilson smirked and took a step back.

"See? He already adores her," Cameron chuckled.

Wilson touched his chin, then leaned over and gently hugged Cameron. "I'm going to let everyone know that you're both okay," he murmured. House had been unwilling to let anyone into the room and disturb his little family. "There are already a bunch of presents and flowers waiting in the nurse's lounge. I'll bring them in tomorrow."

"Okay," Cameron whispered, returning the hug. "Thanks for stopping by."

"I had to see her." He reached out and touched the baby's tiny arm.

"She's incredible." Cameron tenderly touched the baby's dark head.

"Yes, she is." He kissed Cameron's cheek. "Just like her mother." He fluffed Cameron's pillow, then backed away from the bed. "Get some sleep. If you need anything at all, you can call me."

"Will do," Cameron said. "But I can tell she's going to be her daddy's little girl, so watch out."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised. Sleep well, Allison."

Cameron laughed softly. "I will." She finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

He watched the sleeping family for a moment. Whether or not they were ready, they were a family. And maybe that was exactly what House had been missing for too long. He smiled softly and slipped out of the hospital room, then went down the hall to tell Cuddy all about the new baby.


End file.
